The present invention relates to roll films, and more particularly to casings for roll film cartridges.
It is known in the art that roll film spools are usually furnished in a cylindrical cartridge which has a tangential opening. For storage and transportation the cartridge is installed in a small cylindrical casing with a screw cover. A portion of the roll film extends out of the cartridge and is wound around the latter. When the cartridge is inserted into the casing, the portion of the roll film which is wound around the spool is obviously subject to rather strong bending forces which considerably deform (i.e. curve) the above-mentioned film portion. Such a deformation considerably complicates the use of the film in cameras provided with an automatic film threading arrangement.